MARVEL COMICS: Marvel's Inhumans (s1 ep01 Behold The Inhumans)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL'S INHUMANS YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM An Inhuman runs through the woods of Hawaii, pursued by soldiers with guns. Triton finds her, explains what she is, and invites her to Attilan, the Inhuman city. The soldiers open fire. Triton and the other Inhuman run. The Inhuman is shot. The soldiers continue to pursue Triton. Triton dives into the ocean. The soldiers report that their mission is accomplished. In Attilan, Black Bolt and Medusa enjoy some intimacy in their bedroom. They ignore an alert on a wrist communicator. Later, they go to the balcony of their room and gaze out over Attilan, which is hidden in an atmospheric bubble on the moon. On the moon, a lunar rover bumps up against Attilan's barrier and goes offline. Black Bolt and Medusa walk through Attilan and they tell Maximus to follow. Gorgon and Karnak inform them of the rover. Karnak notes that Gorgon's hoof showed up on the rover's live feed, which does not go unnoticed by the humans watching on Earth. Black Bolt suggests doing nothing. Maximus warns that humans will find them eventually. Gorgon teases Maximus for not actually being Inhuman because he has no powers. Maximus wants to claim Earth for the Inhumans. Medusa warns that it will lead to war. Black Bolt sides with her and Maximus agrees to trust Black Bolt. The Royal Family and the Inhumans Genetic Council gathers for the Terrigenesis ceremony of two young Inhumans. Karnak holds the Terrigenesis as a sacred, important evolutionary guide. Maxmius sees it as entirely random. Gorgon wonders where Medusa's sister, Crystal, is. She is elsewhere with the large Inhuman dog, Lockjaw.She receives a notification from Medusa and Lockjaw teleports them to the grand hall. A crate of Terrigen Crystals is opened. The young Inhumans are placed in transformation chambers and exposed to the Terrigen Mist. The female Inhuman emerges with butterfly wings. The Inhumans celebrate the birth of a new flyer. The boy says he feels the same as he did before the process. Maximus tells the boy that sometimes Terrigenesis can take a while to manifest. When Maximus puts a hand on his shoulder the boy has a kind of seizure and falls to the ground. When he awakes he claims to have had a vision of Maximus being slammed against a wall and then snakes crawling all over him. In the lower caste living quarters on Attilan, the flyer shows off her wings. The other, who showed no discernable powers, is told to go to the mines. Maximus reassures him, but some of the others wonder why Maximus, a prince, isn't mining like everyone else with no powers. Maximus gives a speech about how even the lower caste Inhumans could thrive if the Inhumans lived on Earth. Maximus receives an alert and walks away. At dinner, Karnak dresses down a servant who shows attraction to him, explaining how their flawed relationship would end. Maximus comes to dinner and tells the Royal Family that Triton is dead. He brings another Inhuman with him, whose eyes are capable of projecting Triton's last moments for all to see. Black Bolt had kept Triton's mission a secret. Black Bolt says they don't know that Triton is dead and that he was there to seek out those Inhumans on Earth activated by the Terrigen in Earth's water. Maximus questions whether adding to Attilan's population is wise given how thin their resources are spread. He suggests going to Earth. Black Bolt says not now, and to trust him. Karnak tells Black Bolt that he's being blind to how dangerous Maximus is. Gorgon storms out, saying that Black Bolt should have sent him instead of Triton. He tells Crystal to leave with him and she does. Black sends Gorgon on a rescue mission to find Triton. Lockjaw teleportaway with Gorgon to Earth. Black Bolt had kept Triton's mission a secret. Black Bolt says they don't know that Triton is dead and that he was there to seek out those Inhumans on Earth activated by the Terrigen in Earth's water. Maximus questions whether adding to Attilan's population is wise given how thin their resources are spread. He suggests going to Earth. Black Bolt says not now, and to trust him. Karnak tells Black Bolt that he's being blind to how dangerous Maximus is. Gorgon storms out, saying that Black Bolt should have sent him instead of Triton. He tells Crystal to leave with him and she does. Black sends Gorgon on a rescue mission to find Triton. Lockjaw teleportaway with Gorgon to Earth. Maximus talks to the genetic council about the boy with the visions. The counciler says the boy had a vision of him in a river. Maximus pitches the councillor on gonig against Black Bolt. The councillor is not receptive. The councillor summons Auran to arrest Maximus. Auran attacks the councillor instead and kills him, leaving him in a river of his own blood. Auran addresses Maximus as her king. Gorgon searches for Triton on Earth as the coup begins in earnest in Attilan. The Inhuman hunting soldiers on Earth spot Gorgon and report to Maximus, who gives the order to take him out. Soldiers move in on Gorgon on Earth and Karnak in Attilan. They fight back, Gorgon with his hooves and Karnak with martial arts and his ability to detect the flaw in anything. Karnak escapes and sends an alert to Black Bolt, Crystal, and Medusa. Gorgon contacts Karnak. Karnak tells Gorgon about the Coup and that he needs to stay there. Crystal is relaxing in her room with headphones on and doesn't notice the alert. Karnak finds her and fills her in, telling her to escape with Lockjaw. Crystal tells Lockjaw to take Karnak instead and goes searching for Medusa. Maximus sicks his soldiers on Medusa, who fends them off with her hair. Another Inhuman sneaks up behind her and stuns her with his powers. Maximus's soldiers restrain her and he cuts off her hair. Maximus and his soldiers enter Black Bolt's meditation chamber. Crystal and Lockjaw find Medusa. Lockjaw takes Medusa to Earth with the others. Maximus asks if Black Bolt is going to kill him with his voice the way he killed their parents. There's a flashback to Maximus accidentally obliterating their parents with a single word. Lockjaw teleports Black Bolt away, but Crystal is captured by Maximus and his guards. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Inhumans Category:Marvel's Inhumans Category:Black Bolt (Inhumans) Category:Medusa (Inhumans) Category:Maximus the Mad (Inhumans) Category:Karnak (Inhumans) Category:Gorgon (Inhumans) Category:Crystal (Inhumans) Category:Triton (Inhumans) Category:Kitang (Inhumans) Category:King Agon (Inhumans) Category:Queen Rynda (Inhumans) Category:Iridia (Inhumans) Category:Pulsus (Inhumans) Category:Loyolis (Inhumans) Category:Bronaja (Inhumans) Category:Paripan (Inhumans) Category:Louise Fletcher